Madou Koukaku:Monster Combination
=Under construction!= Combination is the action of sacrifice one monster for change another monster creating a more powerful new one. It can be done in the 魔物配合研究所 building (Monster Mixing Laboratory, is the lower building with withe roof and minarets on the corners). The Monster Mixing Laboratory can be unlocked after builing the 魔物捕獲所 (Monster Capture place, is the building with two high tents and two cages) and completing all the new monster hunting quests now unlocked on the quest office. Monster Capture place can be unlocked after you have enough active units (20?), by active I mean not in the reserve pool. Monsters can be obtained in monster hunting quests that can be replayed every turn after you submit your quests to obtain the monster and then renew them the next turn to do it again or just buy them on the Ragiru shop. The combination process is simple, the screen only have 4 controls. Click the withe rectangle on the upper-right for open a list of your monsters available for experiments in the units reserve pool and chose a sacrifice. Repeat on the withe rectangle on the upper-left side for chose the monster that is going to be changed. Now click the circle in the center of the screen. Voila! combination done. If you made the right choice you get a stronger monster. Congratulations! If not you wasted the monster on the left. The last control? is the gray rectangle in the lower-center for go back to the town map, but is kind of useless because you can do that with just a right-click of the mouse. Some tips. 1 - It seem that monsters only can be mixed with other monsters of their own family. The 4 groups seem to be, Goblins & Orcs, Elemental Spirits, Demonic Dogs (what is wrong with giant wolfs?) and Undead. 2 - Beyond any doubt, higher levels of mixing are locked until some contitions are meet. Like level up the building or buy books of black magic from the town store or level up the main character or build another building. I am still trying to figure out what it is. You are informed when it is unlocked by an event marker on the Monser Mixing Lab. Liseile wll say リセル「吉報です。魔法技術の発展により、配合において今より高位の魔物が生み出せるようになったようです」 The combination building is still Level 1 and I buyed zero black magic books, so the trigger seems to be something else 3 - A few monsters can be mixed themselves like Goblin x Goblin = High-Goblin. 4 - The order of the factors CAN alter the product. For example Goblin x Orc = goumooru, but Orc x Goblin = Orc Mage. 5 - Remember that only monster in the unit reserve pool can be used in experiments and captured monsters only show up in the unit roster screen after visit the quest office. 6 - Most monsters can purchased at the shop of ragiru which is located beside the the capital of Annarotte kingdom at the trading city or you can increase your capital city enviroment to 40 just build tons of trees and the brothel.Then you can build a Shop of ragiru. 7 - The monster mixing quests are in the town quest office, in the tab of the center and numbered 3XX.